A sliding roof system for an automotive vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2011 085 177 A1. The sliding roof system includes a drive system in order to displace a respective carrier profile on each of opposite longitudinal sides of a movable roof part, whereon the movable roof part is attached. The drive system includes a respective drive carriage in the region of each of the two drive sides for the respective carrier profile, which carriage is in operative connection to a drive unit via a drive transmission cable. The carrier profile is associated with an equalizing lever which is displaceably guided on the drive carriage. On the rear side, the carrier profile is articulated to an intermediate lever which is pivotably connected to an auxiliary carriage. The auxiliary carriage and also the drive carriage are mounted for lengthwise movement in a guide rail arrangement.